Aut Anguis Desperandum est Scriptor
by Anonymous's Headphones
Summary: "'Quirks' appeared in 2067, over 150 years ago. It started when a newborn in China began to glow, and from then on, quirks became the new normal." Mother spoke, her soft voice lulling me to my slumber. I had wondered often why I was here, but now, I accepted that I was here, and couldn't change that. Plus, Mother was very kind, and I loved being here with her.
1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet- peaceful, even. The Johnson family was a 4-person family, and they lived in an average house. They had always been this way- quiet.

Except. .

Lynn. She was a special girl, for a 14-year-old, to say the least. Lynn Johnson was quiet, like the rest of her family. But that was in public.

At Home?

At home, Lynn Johnson was loud and talkative. But her family still loved her.

So when Lynn got home, red in the face, likely from anger, her family, that being her Mother, Father and Sister, didn't ask any questions.

\- - - - With Lynn - - - -

The brown haired girl, Lynn had finally reached her room. She threw her bag on the ground and snarled.

"What the _FUCK_ is her PROBLEM?! Calling me _TOXIC_?!"

Lynn took a breath, trying to steady the heavy breathing she was doing. "Fucking Hell- What is her right?" Lynn mumbled. She had sat on her beanbag by now, holding her head as she leaned back. She drowsily sunk into the beanbag, sighing loudly.

Soon, she registered the scent of smoke. But, Lynn's sister often messed up when cooking, so she just took it as another fail.

Lynn's Mother screamed.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! LEAVE EVERYTHING, JUST RUN!"

She heard violent _thumps_ of feet hitting the ground. Lynn, herself was wide-eyed and frozen in place. She frantically threw her door open, and here eyes went smaller. She was blocked in. A chunk of wood had fallen- blocking the door. Tears fell, and she covered her mouth, coughing and wheezing. She fell on the floor.

She sobbed out, whispering. "Help."

"Help me- somebody."

She choked.

"I. . ."

"I don't want to die."

She passed out, her body trying to ease her pain. Trying to make sure she didn't have to feel the pain of the fire.

Sirens. The Blaring. The red and blue flashing lights screaming to be seen by somebody.

There it was-

_The ambulance._

_They're coming to get me-_

_They're coming to get me._

\- - - - Later, the next day. - - - -

P.O.V - Lynn

I wearily opened my eyes-

Mom was there.

_Oh god, Mom-_

Tears silently slid past my guard-

Mom woke.

"Lynn- Oh my god, Lynn!"

She sobbed, hugging me tight.

_P a i n._

I screamed, the sudden shredding, and _ g_ pain was tearing through me-

Mom moved, covering her mouth, her tears flooding harsher than before.

I panted, the pain less excruciating now that there wasn't any pressure on me. Mom suddenly started getting blurry. I heard a long, blaring ringing noise in my head.

_Sirens?_

_No. It's not sirens- Then what is it?_

Mom yelled for somebody to 'come help'.

_I still don't understand, what's happening?_

_Mom- don't cry. I'm still here._

I opened my mouth, intending to tell her- only to find I couldn't talk. Mom croaked.

"Stay alive, alright Hun? Save your strength- Do it for me, okay? Just- just save your strength- and stay alive."

My inner conscious recognizes what that means.

I inwardly start screaming out- yelling_ 'I don't want to die'_ and crying-

But nobody can see that.

I managed to wheeze something out- my voice tired and burnt,

"D-id. . . Did any. . anybody see?"

My mother chokes. She sobbed louder, and a doctor finally broke into the room. The flatline screamed loudly, like a toddler pining for attention. The doctor sighed, closing my pained eyes, and softly mumbled to my mother.

Her eyes snapped shut, and she collapsed.

"She's gone, ma'am."

_**I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory-**_

_**Is this where it gets me? Seven feet ahead of me?**_

_**If I see it coming, do I run, or struggle, or let it be?**_

_**There is no beat, there is no melody.**_

_**Not to a dead heartbeat.**_

**Quasi Ignis Exardescit - As fire burns**


	2. Chapter 2

P. O. V. - Lynn

I didn't want to.

I didn't want to leave.

I didn't want to make her cry.

I didn't want to die.

But-

I did. I left. I made her cry.

I died.

I really wish I didn't. Sure, my life was hard, and I would say 'I wanna die' but it was always a joke. Always said with a drawn out and sarcastic tone-

But I guess 'God ' took it seriously- and granted me the 'gift ' of Death. Surprisingly,

Death was blank.

Not much to do, just a blank and eternal room. No gravity- I could walk, or I could fly. I didn't know what to call it- there was just-

Nothing.

Or Anything?

I don't know.

But, I guess this is death. This eternal, long, endless blank room that somehow has walls and a roof-

Alright! I'm bored.

I suddenly craved to read- like, needing to draw, kind of craving.

And-

P o o f!

Book. In my hands.

Holy shiiiit-

That was nice, Mr/Ms. Blank endless room.

\- - - As time passed. - - -

I didn't know how long had passed. Your sense of time in death is kinda fucked up-

But I dealt with it. Apparently if I really want something- the endless room will give it to me. I ended up calling the room 'blanco', which was 'White' in Spanish. Although the room was nice- it was tiring.

And-

Holy fucking shit.

Light started to burn my eyes- kind of like it wanted to blind my eyes.

Was this a dream?

But- I don't dream, I'm dead-

And- more white.

Then I registered something.

There were blurs.

Human-shaped blurs.

What the hell? There shouldn't be other people-

I didn't ask blanco to make people.

Through strained ears, I could hear the slurred sounds of their words.

"It's here! It's healthy, ma'am!"

Yelled the blue-green blur.

A voice sounded from directly behind me.

"Is-is it a girl? Or- is it- is it a boy?" The voice whispered tiredly, and instead of wondering why I could hear that, my mind registered the context of her words.

"A girl!"

Oh damn-

I was reincarnated.

Well, shit.

I had figured easily that the voice was my new Mother.

I was faced to her. I could see her smile through glassy eyes, and I reached for her, my tiny, chubby baby hand brushing the tears off.

Her eyes widened for a millisecond, before she closed them, giving a giggle, and pet my head.

"You are quite the comforting child, aren't you, my dear?"

She chuckled to me. I babbled to her in response, reaching to her neck, and weakly pulling myself up only a bit- my arms couldn't hold me up long.

She snorted.

"You want to hug me? Fine, I'll help."

She said, with a fake indifferent voice.

I make a baby-like snort.

She laughed alone with me, before crying again.

"My god- You are a blessing, my little one-

My dear, little Mashi."

She mumbled, petting my bald-ish head again as the hugged me a little tighter.

_**Even when the dark comes crashing through**_

_**When you need a friend to carry you**_

_**And when you're broken on the ground**_

_**You will be found**_

_**Ad Perpetam Blanc - The eternal blank**._


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V - Lynn/Mashita Hitoride

Year 1 - Age 0-1

I had quickly noticed that nobody in this world was really normal- or at least, not my kind of normal. I didn't know exactly why- but some people were very abnormal-looking. Like a man in a leotard dancing around with fire for hair- Or a green-haired woman whom my mother knew. Another woman whom my mother knew was this blonde spiky-haired woman.

I liked the blonde more. She's hilarious.

Mother seemed to love me, and knew how intelligent I was. The greenette and blondie both said it was just a mother-daughter connection, but mom always argued. But, Mother always shot back with 'And you would know, You've got sons, not daughters!'

I had only called Mother 'Mother', because-

_'Mom' was saved for my first mom. _

I didn't like the idea of calling 'Mother' mom. It felt like betrayal. But, aside that, I quickly adapted to this world. I could barely talk-

_But_-

_Holy HELL, I could walk. _

I always ran around, and was quick to wake my mother. She seemed to be fine with my need to disturb her sleep. I had heard her mumble something about not minding, since I didn't wake her during my first months. She sometimes grumbled about 'Cursed No-year-olds who can walk-'. And I always giggled.

I remember that one day, I knocked down a picture.

Mom had took the picture and flipped it so she could see it, and I could tell it was torn.

She patted my head, and said to me,

"This man will never bother either of us, alright my dear?"

I had nodded to my mother, and she shook her head, still mulling over how I understood her so well.

I had looked at the picture, and had assumed, by the outfits him and mother were in, that it was my father.

After that, I avoided ever going near that picture- or where it was.

Funnily enough, I didn't ever see myself in a mirror, I guess mirrors wanted to avoid me. Fun.

But I did remember once, mom invited her friends over, like she did every week, but I met some other kids- they were interesting.

The friends mom had invited were the two women from before, the greenette and the blondie. I had learned of their names, and I had found out more about them. Inko Midoriya, the greenette, was a sweet woman, and was a wonderful human being. She always called me Mashi-mashi, and often talked about her son.

Then there was the blondie I liked-

Mitsuki Bakugou. She was spunky, blonde and cussed so much she could make the god of cussing blush. Like Inko, Mitsuki often talked about her son. But- not in the way Inko does. Mistuki often said things like, 'I'd call him a son of a bitch if he wasn't my kid,' and 'Little asshole destroys everything he fucking touches-'. Those made me giggle a lot.

But, that peaceful, comfortable environment that had been built with me, my mom, Mitsuki and Inko was soon shattered-

-By a greenette who cried often, and an aggressive blonde toddler who needed to take a shit.

Izuku was okay, I guess. I didn't like him much- too shy. When he first came with Inko, He hid behind her leg, before she dropped him off in the playroom of Mother and I's house. And then, he had did everything he could to hide from me and Toddler-Who-Needs-To-Shit.

Katsuki-

Holy fucking shit-

Katsuki Bakugou was like my spirit animal and my enemy balled up in one thing, then got tossed into a fucking dryer.

He was loud, and did destroy every fucking little thing he touched- He fucking shredded my favorite book! Little shit. But he was hilarious- with the I-Need-A-Shit face, the Dryer-Hair and the fact that he acted like a dinosaur in the modern ages-

Pissed, Bothered, and Blinded as fuck.

I was only 6 months when they got introduced to me- and now I'm a year old.

Katsuki and Izuku can talk- or rather they can use words. Not sentences.

But anyways, 1st birthday, 'yay'.

Mother invited Inko and Mitsuki over, and told them to bring Izuku and Katsuki, saying that I needed to be, metaphorically, more social. And so, they came over, and we all sat in the playroom, Us retarded toddlers on the mat, and the 'respectable' adults on a bench mother had there for any adults who wanted to be in the room where slobbering happens.

Katsuki and Izuku seemed to process, although mildly, that today was about me. They both, even Izuku, who stopped cowering, would play with me. And by play, I mean that we would all gather and do what we want. Mom, Mistuki and Inko, all watched and chatted like the Mom-gossipers they were.

"I wonder... What if Mashi married Izu or Katsu?" Mother stated.

My baby-body blanched.

"Well, if Mashi married one of them, it's probably be my retarded kid." Mitsuki stated, slightly proud. Inko snorted, unlike herself. "No, it'd be Izuku. Mashi-Mashi always backs away from Katsuki." Mitsuki huffed. "She's annoyed by Izuku though." The two parents continued arguing, and Mother couldn't do much to stop them. Katsuki and Izuku, hearing their names multiple times, were looking over there.

I was annoyed.

I walked over, because somehow I can walk at age 1, climbed on the bench, and put my left hand on the outer side of Mitsuki's face, and my right on the outer side of Inko's face.

I caught their attention.

"Be nice." I stated, quietly.

Mother grew a cheerful face, while Mitsuki and Inko gaped. "That's my girl! Making people surprised since 2211!" She chuckled.

I smiled at the praise. I giggled at Mitsuki and Inko, climbing down to go back to Izuku and Katsuki.

Mom snorted quietly under her breath, mumbling,

"Besides, she'd probably marry books if she could."

_**When it all feels so big**_

_**'Til it all feels so small**_

_**When it all feels so big**_

_**'Til it all feels so small**_

**Sequitur, ut vitam - As life goes on**


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V - Mashita Hitoride

Year 2 Age 1-2

I was glad to finally have been done with that party- It meant I could be alone more. But alas, Mother had other plans. She told me that she wanted to have me make more friends. My only thoughts then were 'Pssh. More ?' And so she forced me to go to daycare while she got to enjoy the freedom of being an adult.

Oh my god I swear-

Stupid ass kids.

Then again, I myself am a child at the current time. There was this shy, black-haired baby who looked so lonely though-

And my cinnamon-bun radar went off the charts-

So I walked over- 'or waddled? Call it what you will'- to the boy, and sat my chubby ass down next to him.

He, as a toddler/baby like my current body, didn't understand what I just did. I 'babbled' and gave him a toy that had laid nearby. His eyes brightened up, and he hugged me.

I guess even babies know what gratitude is.

Anyways, the little black-haired kid next to me continued to sit there, but this time, playing with the toy and babbling to me. Soon, a large man with red hair tied up in a bun, which had an even stranger unicorn horn-like strand- walked in.

Some of the 'supervisors' looked over to him, asking "Which child are you here to pick up?"

"I believe that's him over there, if not, I think i found my son's Doppler!" The red-head chuckled heartily, pointing a thumb at the shy black-haired baby next to me.

Soon though, he took notice of me. It was probably because of my skin. Even though I couldn't see myself, I could see my arms and legs, not my shoulders- can't turn my head that much yet. My skin was a chocolate color- but the strange part-

-Was the blotches of vampire-paleness on my brown skin.

I remember this 'skin disease' from my old life. It was where the pigment is disrupted in certain areas because of melanocyte cells dying, so the skin can't color correctly. I believe it was called Vitiligo.

The man's son looked over to me, babbling in confusion. Then he saw his father, and cheered loudly. The man as allowed in, and walked over to me and the blackette. He cave me a toothy smile, and thumbs up. "Thanks for befriending my shy ol' kiddo, Little Miss." I nodded, to his surprise.

"Name?" I asked softly, though it came out a bit slurred due to my under-developed voice box.

His eyes went wide a moment, before he chuckled. "I'm Shinja Kirishima! Nice ta' meet'cha." He patted my baby head.

"Mind telling me your name?"

I managed to pretend as if I had to comprehend that, and mumbled, "Mashita Hitoride." It wasn't very slurred- but that was alright.

He looked on in surprise. 'What a strange name-'

Shaking his head, Shinja got up, and took the blackette with him. "C'mon, Ejirou."

And they left. A shame- I liked Ejirou. He was a good kid, not loud like Katuski or shy like Izuku- He's just lonely and anti-social. Kinda like-

Kinda like I used to be.

A few months passed- around 3 actually. My mother kept dropping me off at daycare- and Ejirou was always there. Shinja always picked Ejirou up, too, so I got to 'talk' to them more often. It was a lot more calming and a lot less tense than when I was with Izuku or Katsuki. Plus I learned about the Kirishima family- apparently Shinja had a girlfriend who dumped Ejirou on him when she gave birth, and so he was a single dad. But Today was weird- Shinja had stayed longer than normal, and I don't know why.

Suddenly, Mother walked in.

She was told about where I was, and went to get me-

Only to see Shinja sitting there and talking to her daughter as if she was able to understand every word he said.

\- - - P.O.V. Shift To Shinja - - -

I knew it was a lot later than I normally stayed before taking Ejirou to go, but I was curious. Mashita was quite the kid-

So, would Mashita's parent be as mind-blowing as Mashita herself?

I heard the door creak- and turned around-

-Only to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen- even my former girlfriend didn't compare.

The woman had chocolate brown skin, like Mashita's except without the pale spots. She had piercing amber eyes, with a hint of red.

Her hair was curled and black, held in a ponytail, but still touched her waist. Two curly strands framed her face.

She was wearing a white short-sleeve, and had on a black skirt with black dress shoes.

All in all, She was breath-taking, at least in my eyes.

\- - - Back to Mashita's P.O.V. - - -

Mother sighed, walking in. Shinja looked amazed at Mother-

Oh hell no you ain't-

But he was- He was ogling my MOTHER!

I got up on my chubby feet, and walked over to mom, slightly unstable.

"Mother- Red man nice. Like Auntie Mistuki." I stated, trying not to have good grammar even though my brain was screaming in agony, since I didn't speak using the grammar that had been literally slammed into my head. Mother gave me a smile. "Alright then, Mashita. If you think he's a good person, I guess I can stand him ogling me." She stated bluntly. Shinja fell backwards a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Miss!" He stuttered, a blush rising. Mother sighed, and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine, Sir. I'm used to getting eyes- in many ways. Mashita also experiences it- after all, she is quite the child. I myself also catch attention." The comment about me made my brow twitch.

'STOP MAKING ME WANT A MIRROR EVEN MORE!'

I grumbled inwardly.

Shinja chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, Mashita is quite unique. Anyhow- I'm Shinja Kirishima! This here kiddo is mine, His name is Ejirou."

Mother smiled- seeming more comfortable now that Shinja had ceased his staring, and had apologized. Mother nodded.

"Well- I'm Sāchā Hitoride." Mother introduced.

"A beautiful name, Hitoride-san." Shinja smiled.

"Thank you, Kirishima-San. And call me Sāchā, I dislike formalities."

Shinja nodded, responding back with ; "Then call me Shinja."

And from then on, Mother and Shinja were as close, or closer than Mitsuki and Inko were to Mother. It's only because they're hopelessly in love- as much as I hate to admit it.

Another few months pass, and Shinja and Mom finally start dating- I mean seriously, the sexual tension was so strong that when Inko and Mitsuki brought Izuku and Katsuki to play with Ejirou and I, even they could feel it.

Soon I started seeing more and more of the Kirishimas, but I was fine with that. Ejirou was my little brother in all but blood now and legal name now- I have to protect him. I think even he is waiting to see Mother and Shinja get married.

Soon my 2nd birthday rolls around, and goes similarly to the other birthday I had, just toddlers rolling on a mat. Except Shinja and Ejirou were there- that was great.

I accidentally 'waddled' in on them making out. And just to embarrass them- I asked 'innocently' "Is Mother poking him with her mouth?"

We were so tiny, happy and shiny,

Singing and clapping, laughing and napping,

Baking cookies, eating paste.

Desiderium Praesciendi - Longing to know

A/N - I had this strange though about BNHA. If the bird box thing happened to Deku- would his Bird Box be Kacchan being nice?


	5. Chapter 5

So, I wrote this after watching BNHA for the first time. Before you cuss me out about writing a fanfic on an anime/manga I haven't read/watched, I have watched so many animatics, clips and heard my friends talk about the scenes so much I know almost all the events up to Eri's arc. Although I'm not an expert on that arc. Plus I've read so many fanfics in such good detail that I could literally skip the 1st season and I would be fine. And that's what I did. Anyhow, I had sudden craving to write. Well- not really sudden. I had read a fanfiction my friend had made, and got some more ideas on how to do the 3rd year of lil' Mashi's life. And by the way, the 'year' and 'age' thing will no be a constant. It'll probably go on until the 4th year of Mashi's life, seeing as she gets her quirk then. And two things left,

Challenge : Find the language that the titles are in

And can anybody figure out who the 'friend' I mentioned is?

Year 3 - Age 2-3

\- - - - Mashi's p.o.v. - - -

I guess it's the 3rd year of my life here- and DAMMIT I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I LOOK LIKE!

Ugh. I just desperately want to find out what I look like. My hair is so short I can't see what color it is- and Mother always clips my hair back. It's like she doesn't want me to find out what I look like- even more proof, there are no mirrors in the house! Seriously- what's so weird about my new self that makes me need to never see my own damn face?

I swear by now that Shinjas moved in with how much he and Ejirou are over here. But then again, he's probably gonna pop the question anytime soon- he seems like the kinda guy that just goes for it. As if on que, he walked into the house. Mother had given him a key- god dammit, even closer to marriage-

'REEEEEEE!' At first I was okay with the idea- just dandy. I was perfectly a-okay. Now I'm not. He's stealing my new Mother's attention from me, and I hate it. I think I was only okay with it because Ejirou would become my legal little bro. But now? Now I want to kill Shinja- not literally, just metaphorically. Like- momma bear kinda kill, y'know?

Seemingly feeling my inner-self's intense glare, he started sweating. Like really sweating. Sweating like Katsuki does whenever his Mother catches him cussing, even though he's three. Feeling smug, I continued to glare- except this time, outwardly. His sweating intensified. I toddler-giggled. Mother walked in, wearing the same casual outfit she wore when she met Shinja.

Shinja took in a deep breath, and knelt down, he said, a bit too loudly,

"Will you marry me, Sāchā Hitoride?!" His voice was slightly tense, and he seemed to be an extreme level of nervous. She stared for a moment.

"Hehe- Your so silly, Shinja. Getting all worked up." She giggled.

Taking the ring box, and gently rubbing it with her thumb, she took out the ring, and smiled.

"It's wonderful- Just the same shade of orange as Mashi's eyes. . ." She mumbled, placing her thumb onto the ring.

"Well- That's what I wanted to do. I got my ring as the same shade of red as Ejirou's eyes. I thought it'd be something uh- sentimental to do- seeing the only thing either of us has to connect up to our former lovers is the kids we raise-" Her mumbled softly, though mother could hear it. She smiled, and pat his head, though he was significantly taller than her. "Oh shush, you tall red-head." She snorted. Shinja mumbled something else, Mother looked over with a bit of shock.

"Shinja, what did you say?" She inquired softly.

"I- Uh- Kinda am a... Pro Hero? Heh- Don't scream- Please?" He stammered. Mother's eyes shadowed, and sickeningly sweet smile appeared. "And you didn't think of mention this on any of our dates, Hm? Knowing that having relationships puts those you are in relations with, in danger?" She huffed, flicking his head.

"Next time, be more aware."

Not too long after, and by that I mean like a month later, they were married. They had a small, private wedding with one of Shinja's friend's family, and the Midoriya and Bakugo families were invited.

And then- Shinja was my dad. It took a while to adjust to, and Ejirou seemed affected by the fact that we were a family, officially. Only a month after marriage, Shinja moved in. I had overheard him and Mother talking about pro heroes, and I thought it'd be a perfect time to step in and ask questions. Lots of them.

"Momma, What's a Pro Hero?" I had asked 'innocently'. She had frozen, and looked over to me. Shinja gave mother a look, and she nodded.

"Well, Mashi, a Pro Hero is. . . Somebody who saves people with a smile." He answered. I make a fake-thinking face, before asking something else.

"How do they save them?"

"Well, they use a quirk-" Mother interrupted him.

"That's enough learning for now, alright?" She spoke softly. "But- Momma-"

"Not now hon, I'll tell you later."

And I dropped the subject.

But now, only 2 months later, I was eager to get her to answer-

So when mother sat on the twin bed that I now shared with Ejirou to tell us a bedtime story, I asked her.

"Mother, what is a quirk?" I asked quietly. Ejirou perked up. "Yeah, Mom! What is it?!"

"'Quirks' appeared in 2067, over 150 years ago. It started when a newborn in China began to glow, and from then on, quirks became the new normal." She told softly, her voice more kind than it had ever been- quiet, and soft as silk.

"What's your quirk, Mother?"

"Well, my quirk is called lullaby. I can use my voice to lull somebody to sleep, or wake them up." Mother told, the soft tone reaching me, and lulling my closer to sleep. 'Nice play, mother.' I had wondered often why I was here, but now, I accepted that I was here, and couldn't change that.

Plus, Mother was very kind, and I loved being here with her.

**No one deserves to be forgotten,**

**No one deserves to fade away,**

**No one should come and go,**

**And have no one know he was ever even here.**

**Ut familia adolescit - As The Family ****Grows**


	6. Chapter 6

And the chapter nobody but myself has waited for- the quirk revealing chapter. Woo-hoo. Anyways, just a heads up. On with the crappy writing!

Year 4 Age 4 ( This chapter is almost purely the quirk doctor setting, hence her not being 3-4)

Mother had let me sleep in today. That wasn't what she normally did. It was a Monday, meaning we had to wake up early for her to home-school me. But she let me sleep. That was already throwing off alarms in my brain.

When I had finally gotten annoyed enough with the tiny room- I strolled on out to see Mother sitting on the couch, with Shinja's hand on her back. "It'll be alright- she won't hate you, Sāchā." -And there go the alarms again. Mother was afraid I'd hate her? For wh-

Oh. Maybe it's about the mirror thing.

Mother finally saw me, and wiped the two tears that had shed from her eyes. "Go get Ejirou, we're going out, alright?" I nodded, and ran over to get Ejirou. He had been excited to leave the house. As we walked, seeing as Mother wanted us to be able to walk instead of ride a car, Mother and Shinja talked 'discreetly'. "I'm still worried, Shin- She's going to hate me for hiding it-" Mother whispered. Shinja interrupted her. "I've seen Mashi grow this past year we've been married, and you of all people should know how intelligent Mashi is. She'll understand, Sāchā." Mother sighed, and went quiet. We finally approached a tall white building-

With the words 'Quirk Health Department' written in maroon on the front.

It had hit me what was happening-

Ejirou and I were going to find our quirks-

And mine likely was something to do with how I look. As Mother guided us inside, a doctor greeted her, and all four of us followed the doctor upstairs. Mother sat me on the stool first, and the doctor sighed.

"A mutation-based quirk. I don't think she needs testing- it's obvious." The doctor states. Putting on my 'child' persona, by which I mean innocent-look, I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?"

The doctor looked over to my face, slightly shook.

"Child, with how you look, your quirk is very easy to see."

I tilted my head further.

"What do you mean my looks? Then again, I wouldn't know- I've never seen my face."

The doctor looked at Mother and Shinja in confusion.

"Did you know of this?"

Mother dropped her head in shame. "Y-yes, I did. I didn't want Mashi to fear herself-"

The doctor sighed irritably.

"Fine then, child, let's go see your face."

And he guided me to a room with a full body mirror.

And oh, did I stare.

I had expected something ugly- or something very abnormal- but never this. Not at all.

My hair was relatively ordinary, it was Navy blue-black, by the strange part was the white scale-like patterns at the very tips. Then were my eyes- the shade of orange that Mother's ring was. But no, none of that shocked me nearly as much as what was on my face, shoulders and neck.

White, burnt-orange and red scales littered my cheeks, my shoulders and the sides of my neck.

I had went to throw my jaw at the floor, only to notice a snake-like, forked tongue. "How the hell did I not notice that?" I voiced aloud- entirely on accident. The doctor jumped in surprise at my language.

He slapped the back of my head lightly, "Young lady, do not speak like that."

He guided me out the room, and called in another doctor.

" , this is Mashi, she needs her quirk tested for other base abilities she may have with it." He told, and went back over to talk with Ejirou. The other doctor, walked me over to another room and had me try to find anything else- like an energy, a pull, something.

And I did- felt weird as fuck, but I did.

And behold, my hair turned into fucking snakes. screeched, telling me to turn it back. Took me a few seconds, but I did it. She shakily told me to see if I could find anything else, and I found a weird as hell pressure on my legs. I mentally tried to lift it, and suddenly yelped again. "EEP!" My legs felt weird, so I opened my eyes, and then screamed myself.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

My fucking legs were now the tail of a snake- like Gorgons from the myths in my old life. I willed it back, throwing mental pressure on my legs- and thank god, they went back. But after returning them there were scales on my legs, and I just guessed it was a side effect. I prayed to hell and back that Ejirou was doing better than I was.

\- - - Ejirou's P.O.V. - - -

I looked up at the guy in the white coat. "Where's big sis!?" I asked eagerly.

"Look kiddo, she's getting tested. Now your gonna do the same."

"NOOO! I HATE TESTS!" I screeched, flopping away.

He huffed, and held me back, placing me on the stool again.

"It's not like those tests, just close your eyes, alright kid?"

I grumbled, and did that.

"Now search for something, anything really, an energy, a feeling," He continued giving examples, until I ignored him, and kept looking.

There was something- what was it though? 'It feels like it's hiding me- like I hid from that exploding guy at Mom and Dad's Wedding!' After that though, I met him again and we became best buds! Well, me, him and that shy guy. 'What's the word- Right! Walls! They feel like walls in my body!' I though, thinking I was smart. I voiced that, and the white-coat guy nodded.

"Try to pulls those walls out."

I did that- and then my arm was really hard!

"I guess that's his quirk- hardening. Strange he got it just like that, most kids don't find their quirk by searching for it though their body, they usually just wait for it to appear. But I guess this kid managed to do it."

I heard a scream.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

.

.

"Mom, what's a holy fucking shit?"

Then we got bigger,

That was the trigger,

Like the Huns invading Rome.

Inventionis De Pugnanti Gorgone Maura - The Discovery Of A Gorgon

A/N - I ended it there because I felt as if the part where Ejirou asks what a 'Holy Fucking Shit' was , made it a too-perfect ending. The next chapter continues directly after Ejirou asks that. They made be made into a single chapter later on.


End file.
